Realizations
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Fi, Clu, Jack and Carey are faced with decisions that they would never thought they would have to face with romance, danger and magic.


**Chapter 1-**

The silence of the night air relaxed the soul of 16 year old Fiona Phillips. Night time was the only time of the day where she could hear her own self breathing... sometimes she swore at night she could hear herself think. She looked out her bedroom window... well she didn't really have a bedroom, more like a cluttered closet on a tour bus but she still called it home. It had a homey feel to it, she had everything she needed on the tour bus.... she had her mom, brother, Ned and Irene, Carey and Clu and of course her laptop. Sure she missed her friends in Hope Springs... especially Candy but she always had Clu to talk to.   
"Hmm..."   
Sometimes the silence was too overbearing for her, sometimes she would wait for a cough or a sneeze to interrupt her from her concentration, sometimes she even wished for it. 

"Hi"   
Fi ripped away from her concentration just like she was thinking about and smiled at Clu. His hair was short but still messy... bed hair. He had on a white tank top with black sweats... one leg was farther up then the other and his white socks were kinda turned around... his eyes were those of a puppy dog asking for his owner to pet him.   
"Sit"   
Clu sat down as if following an order from his master. The two friends looked at each other but did not say a word to one another. The silence had relaxed them both but for some reason they could not go to sleep as if they were afraid they would lose that silence.   
"So... why aren't you asleep Clu? Jack's snoring keep you up?"   
Clu shrugged looking out the window; there were a lot of stars out tonight he noted to himself. The sky was clear, no clouds in sight.   
"Ya know... your mom knows how to pick good rest stops"   
There were Rv's and cars parked all around the bus yet they seemed to not even be there. It seemed as if it was just the MP tour bus and it also seemed as if it was just him and Fi in the room... like no one else existed in the moment.   
"Well she has been doing it for a long time being a rock star and all. But it is pretty quiet out there you know? Really quiet... it amazes me how some places can be real loud and other places can be real quiet."   
Clu nodded pushing his hair down, even with his short hair he seemed to always get it messy. The haircut thing was kinda a spur of the moment thing... he was in college and he thought it was in store for a change and he decided that the surfer brain dead look should go but it didn't help that he was failing classes... he just didn't have the courage to tell his parents that he was failing out of college and he wasn't as smart as they hoped he would be.   
"Wanna go walk?"   
"Sure why not?"   
Fi didn't even bother to put her slippers or jacket on and just walked off the bus with Clu who seemed to be in deep thought same as her. Clu looked over at Fi and smiled; she had her long brown hair in a pony-tail held up by her blue scrunchy with little red hearts on them... she had a white T-shirt with kitty cats on them and her plaid pajama bottoms and red socks on.   
"You think Hope Springs is this quiet at night Clu? I forget how quiet or loud it is. Is that the most horrible thing to do? To forget about how loud your hometown is... I should remember. It's just with all this traveling I don't remember a lot about places we haven't been in over 1 year"   
Clu and Fi sat down on a bench right under an old and very tall oak tree that had probably been in this rest stop for years.   
"No it's not horrible. I remember nights in Hope Springs not being real quiet especially when me and you got together. Remember all those pillow fights we would have?"   
Fi smiled thinking about all the times in the middle night when she was bored and Clu stayed over she would look over and he would have his eyes shut close with his blanket half off half on... she would sigh and turn away and that was when he would hit her with his pillow and that's how all their pillow fights ensued.   
"Yeah and Jack would yell at us to keep it down and not to break anything because everything in the house was very expensible and we would have to buy it if we broke it"   
Clu laughed.   
"Yeah... he sounded like a store clerk or something. Man, was your brother a party pooper or what? Always ruining our fun."   
Clu and Fi turned to face each other and their eyes connected but Fi quickly turned away meanwhile Clu just stared at her with a half-smile painted on his face.   
"You know Clu"   
Fi turned to face him quickly and their noses touched.   
"Sorry"   
Clu turned away, he hadn't expected her to turn that fast.   
"No it's my bad, I should of watched where my... nose was going"   
Fi shook her head at how stupid she must sound to Clu, he must think she was stupid... where your nose is going! ha! can you be any more idiotic Fi? Fi shook her head jumping off the bench and drifting away from her thoughts.   
"Jack... is gonna be worried if he wakes up and we're not there and then he is gonna run out here with his PJ'S on screaming like the parental lunatic he is... so we better get back"   
Clu nodded and walked closely behind her. Did she notice how my hands were sweating? Clu thought to himself. This is ridiculous... she could never feel the same way. Clu didn't quite know when he started feeling things for Fi... it just had happened, one day he woke up and saw her for the beautiful young woman she was. He loved her eyes the most, they were so caring and full of love all the time and he could just get lost in them.   
"Clu?"   
Fi waved her hand in front of Clu's face. Clu blinked and saw Fi standing at the top of the bus stairs looking at him with a smile on her face.   
"Huh?"   
"La La Land take you captive?"   
Clu shook his head no but felt like banging his head on the bus door for being the cluessless idiot he was. Here he was trying to impress the girl he had fallen for and he literally falls right over the bus steps.   
"Well night, since you are on the bus safe and sound I guess I can say mission complete and go to sleep"   
Fi laughed pushing Clu.   
"Oh come on Clu, it was hilarious"   
Clu finally let a laugh escape his mouth.   
"Night Fi and just wait until you fall over the bus step, I'm gonna be laughing till it hurts"   
Fi just smiled and hugged Clu goodnight and planted a kiss on his cheek before shutting her door. Clu blushed a little... Fi usually always kissed Clu on the cheek goodnight but this time he felt speechless and fluttered... she would have no idea how much that meant to him.   
"Man of all the people I choose to fall in love with"   
Clu knew there was no way he could tell her how he felt... it would change everything especially between him and Jack, things would be so ackward and he would never get things like the way they were with Jack if he ever even kissed Fi. Jack was real protective Fi even if he didn't show it all times and this would kill him and in exchange he would kill Clu but all Clu knew that these feeling weren't going away. 

"Hey"   
Clu tore himself away from his thoughts and looked up at a sleepy Jack who was standing by the door. He was rubbing his eyes while yawning. He had a black T-shirt with 'I survived my dysfunctional family' wrote on it and the same plaid pajama bottoms Fi had on (their Aunt Melinda had bought it for them as a christmas present).   
"Hey Jack"   
Jack smiled and yawned once more and looked over at his sister's bedroom and smiled when he saw her lights were off and her door shut... she was asleep! Or on her laptop.   
"You going to sleep or stay up all night?"   
"Bed"   
Clu pointed to the room him and Jack shared and walked in behind Jack and plopped himself down closing his eyes. He had a very eventful night of thinking about Fi and what could be but never would be unless he wanted to stop being a chicken. 

**Chapter 2-**

The sunlight shone brightly into Jack and Clu's room. The room was more messier then usual. Clothes were all over the room that you could hardly see where the old floor was. Shoes, school books and CD's were all over the desks and 2 out of 3 beds were unmade (Ned had to put another bed in the room when they found out that Clu and Carey both were going to be on the tour). Clu remained in the messy bed, his blanket half on half off with his body already half off the bed.   
"Argh"   
Clu tried to block his eyes from the bright sunlight but it found it's way between Clu's hands and into his eyes. Clu fluttered his eyes open and sighed... he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.   
"Serves you right for falling for a girl that lives only a few steps away"   
Clu peeked his head up when he heard a knocking on the door. Clu threw the covers off of him and slowly made his way to the door and even managed to fall over a pair of blue tennis shoes on the floor.   
"Yeah?"   
Clu looked up from the floor and smiled when he saw Fi. Man she looks great today he thought.   
"Tripping over shoes are we?"   
Fi picked up the blue shoes that Clu had tripped over that belonged to Jack and threw them on Jack's bed helping Clu up.   
"Man, this room needs to be cleaned up. Shoes, Clothes, CD's, books and god knows what else is all over this room! I feel like I'm touring with the Stones instead of Molly Phillips"   
Fi laughed pulling her hair up in a pony-tail and out of her eyes. Fi had a black T-shirt on with a little alien in the middle and below the alien were the words 'take me to your leader' and she black pants on with her purple sketchers.   
"Breakfast is ready sleepy-head if you want to eat. Me and Carey made the eggs and Jack made the pancakes."   
"Eggs and pancakes huh? Did my mom have anything to do wt. breakfast at all?"   
Fi shook her head no quickly.   
"No breakfast escaped the Irene treatment" 

"Fi! Breakfast!"   
"Coming! Breakfast awaits, let's go Clu"   
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute"   
Fi shrugged and walked into the kitchen where Carey and Jack were talking. Clu shook his head and rubbed his eyes... she doesn't feel the same way Clu and you'll just mess things up with Fi and Jack if you tell her... those same words repeated in his mind all last night. At first he thought his feelings were cause he was missing Annie, because for a while he thought he liked her but then the feelings went away and he found himself always with Fi no matter what. His feelings were driving him insane because the longer he kept them to himself the more he loved her. *Loved* before he really didn't understand what   
that word meant but if you like someone but keep it to yourself so it won't hurt them but hurt you in the process then he was in love. 

** *Unconditional love***

Clu forced himself away from his thoughts and went into the kitchen where Carey was playing with his guitar while Fi and Jack listened. He had to admit his brother had a talent... Carey had always loved music and he only went to college because his parents wanted him to have the best education, but college wasn't really for Carey like it wasn't for him.   
"Man that smells so good"   
Jack handed him a plate and noticed the dark circles under Clu's eyes.   
"Girls keeping you up?"   
Clu looked up from his plate of food and stared at Jack with shock in his eyes. ***did he know?***   
"What's her name Clu?"   
Clu looked at Fi who had a smile on her face with curiosity in her eyes.   
"No one you know"   
Fi shook her head and listened to Carey finish his song, he didn't know how to say that she was the girl that had him up nights and had him speechless.   
"Mom and dad got a call from your school but they wouldn't tell me what about. Did you get yourself expelled or something?"   
Clu shook his head no fast but felt every nerve in his body start to freak out. Did the school tell his parents that he was on education probation? That he was getting mostly C's, D's and F's? When he first got to school he was doing great... it wasn't that college was too hard for him it was that his heart wasn't in it. Not like some things.   
"Not hungry?"   
"Oh yeah I am"   
Clu shoved some eggs in his mouth and smiled at Fi who had a weird look in her eyes when she stared at him. She was staring at him as if she was trying to read his eyes to find the answer to his problem....Clu escaped her gaze by looking down at his food, afraid if he stared into her eyes much longer he would break down and tell her   
everything..... EVERYTHING. Fi noticed that he was fidgety as if he was hiding something.... that wasn't like Clu, to hide something from her. He had always told her everything, they shared everything... they were best friends. But   
lately he was acting different around, like last night under the tree. He had looked at her weird that night.... Fi quite didn't understand what was in his eyes that night but it wasn't the look he usually gave her. 

"Clu Bell! Come here now!"   
Clu looked up from his food to see his mom glaring at him and his dad with a sad look on his face. ***They know***   
"Uh-oh"   
Fi watched Clu walked off the bus with his parents slowly and sadly with his shoulders slumped.   
"He failed out of college"   
Fi looked at Jack with astonishment in her eyes.   
"He what?"   
Carey put his guitar away with a sad look in his eyes but an angry look on his face.   
"How could he do this!? My parents are going to blame me for this! What he could talk to me or even Fi to about this? But oh no! He just drops out and doesn't tell anyone! God! You think he has it bad wait until my parents talk to me!"   
Carey grabbed his guitar case and stomped off leaving Jack and Fi behind. 

Fi still had a look of shock on her face.... I can't believe he didn't tell me she said to herself. I thought me and Clu were close.   
"Man and we thought our family had problems"   
Fi nodded and sat closer to Jack.   
"Maybe it runs in the family for the Bell men. Did Ned finish college   
Jack?"   
Jack shrugged.   
"I don't think so, but who knows. Man Carey was really mad huh Fi? Did you see his face? I thought he was going to explode" 

"Carey will you come out here please?"   
Carey put down his guitar and threw a look at Clu as Clu walked into the kitchen past him. Fi couldn't see what kind of look it was... but she knew it wasn't a good one.   
"Are you okay Clu?"   
Clu nodded at Jack who was finishing up cleaning the dishes; He had dishes duty today and Fi had trash duty.   
"As good as someone who just dropped out of college and got yelled by his parents and now has his older brother extremely ticked off at him"   
***And loves a girl but can never tell her because her older brother will kill me*.**   
Jack sighed and walked out of the kitchen leaving Clu and Fi alone.   
"Why didn't you tell me Clu? I thought we were best friends Clu! Don't best friends tell each other everything? No secrets!"   
Clu was waiting for this... he knew he should of told Fi right away but he was kinda occupied with growing feelings for her.   
"Sorry Fi... I've just been kinda busy with some things and I didn't have the time to..."   
Clu stopped talking when he saw the pain on Fi's face.   
"Oh sorry for caring"   
"No Fi! I didn't mean it like that"   
***Idiot! How are you ever gonna get her to like her if you hurt her feelings?***   
"I gotta go Clu... talk to you later!"   
Fi grabbed her jacket and ran off the bus before Clu could protest.   
"I'm so stupid!" 

**Chapter 3-**

The anger in Fi risen as she stomped off the bus leaving Clu behind. She still didn't understand why Clu was keeping secrets from her. He had never done it before and now all of a sudden he was looking at her strange and keeping secrets from her... he was acting as if he liked her.   
"No way! Never!   
"What?"   
Fi stopped thinking and talking to herself and turned around to see Carey. He was sitting on the ground with his head lying against the side of the bus with his guitar case lying next to him.   
"Nothing. Hey Carey are you okay?"   
Fi sat down next to Carey relaxing her body forgetting about her anger at Clu.   
"My parents blame me for Clu dropping out, since I dropped out they thought I had a bad influence on him. I knew this was going to happen... whenever something bad happens they blame the older brother"   
Fi sighed and put her arms around Carey trying to comfort him. She had heard all the yelling when she was in the kitchen with Clu but she had ignored it. Carey had the most tired look on his face... he had been working a lot these days.... being a rock band could do that to you Fi thought to herself and Carey was one of the best guitarists she'd seen.   
"Parents are like that Carey and if they can't see you for the brilliant guitarist you are then forget them! Not only are you one of   
the coolest friends I have but you are also the funniest, sweetest, nicest...hottest friend I have ever had"   
Carey looked at Fi and laughed when she wiggled her eyebrows at him. She always had the ability to make him laugh and oh yeah get him in trouble but that is what he loved her.... she was always on a mission.   
"Right back at you. So where's Clu?"   
Fi remembered that she was supposed to be mad.   
"Being a jerk. You know for the longest time we have been the best of friends and then he starts acting weird around me and lying to me and keeping secrets from me and that really hurts Carey"   
***Love can do that to you*** Carey thought. He couldn't have been the only one that saw that Clu was crushing on Fi. At first Carey thought he was being deillusional but then when he looked twice he saw how Clu had this glimmer in his eyes when he talked to her or just about her.   
"Whoa did you see that?"   
"What?"   
Fi jumped up and turned to face Carey. Carey gulped when he saw the look in Fi's eyes... curiosity.   
"That! Again I say whoa!"   
Carey froze when he saw a shining ball of light... where have I seen that before Carey thought.   
"It's Bricriu. Oooh I could kill him! Can you kill a will o wisp? I've never thought about it but I wonder if you can kill it or not?"   
"You're babbling"   
"I'm babbling?"   
"You're babbling"   
Fi ran back on the bus and into her room and grabbed her backpack and started searching through it... If Bricriu was back there was a reason he was back and it usually hurt her or her family. 

Clu laid on his clean and made bed looking up at the ceiling. The room was sparkling clean and all the school books and CD's were organized and all the dirty clothes were in the dirty clothes hampers and all the beds were made up. After Fi left instead of running after Fi he cleaned the room and had finally resorted to loathe in his self pity.   
"Man I am so stupid! Why can't I just tell her?"   
Clu stopped thinking when he saw things go flying in Fi's room.   
***She's back!***   
Clu got up and ran into Fi's room and watched Fi searching her room.   
"Aha! got it!"   
Fi grabbed her flashlight and ran out of her room literally crashing into Clu.   
"Clu! What were you doing?"   
Clu shrugged.   
"I'm sorry about earlier I should of told you so where do you want me to start?"   
Fi shook her head.   
"I have no time Clu! A will o wisp named Bricriu is back and I have to find out what he wants! Tell me later"   
Fi went to run off the bus where Carey was waiting for her but was stopped by Clu.   
"What Clu? I told you I have to go!"   
"I know but what is a hero good without her sidekick? Let's go"   
Fi smiled and handed Clu her flashlight and ran off the bus. 

"Hey where's she going?"   
Clu looked at Jack and laughed.   
"Now that's a girl with a mission"   
"Uh-oh"   
Jack and Clu ran off the bus catching up with Fi and Carey. 

Fi ran up to a white and blue house and peeked into the window.   
"What in the world are you doing little sister?"   
"He went in there!"   
Fi kept looking into the window who was now joined by Clu.   
"So let me get this right and excuse me if I act all logical.... we are chasing this will o wisp named Bricriu and he is in that house   
which we will be breaking into which is breaking the law?"   
Clu and Carey nodded their heads.   
"I get Fi and Clu's reasons for going into this house because they are both loonies but you Carey... I have no idea what your reason is for following Fi into the house"   
Carey just shrugged, he didn't know why he had followed Fi... he didn't know why he always followed Fi he just did.   
"How do we get in?" Fi exhaled in frustration.   
"Like this"   
Clu got up from the window and walked over to the door.   
"Got a bobbin pin?"   
"Sorry I left mine at home... h e double hockey sticks!" Jack laughed.   
"Here"   
Fi handed Clu a bobbin pin and elbowed Jack. Clu leaned down jiggling the door knob first... he looked at Fi and   
then back at the door. ***Here's your chance to impress her. Don't mess up!*** Clu inserted the bobbin pin into the door knob and jiggled it around and then he smiled when he heard a click.   
"You did it!"   
Fi smiled and hugged Clu with all her might when they finally pulled apart Fi looked into Clu's eyes and felt something.   
"Let's go guys"   
Fi finally let Clu go and they all ran into the house.   
"I still say we are gonna get caught and then we'll get our heads bitten off by our parents"   
"So what Jack! You are so parental!"   
Jack rolled his eyes.   
"You are so... criminating! Can you never not get us in trouble?"   
Fi hit Jack.   
Clu continued to stare at Fi... when she hugged him they had connected their eyes had connected again like they did that night under the tree.   
"Tell her"   
Clu turned and looked at Carey shocked. That was the first thing he   
had said to him.   
"You're not mad at me anymore? And tell who what?"   
Carey shook his head.   
"I am extremely mad at you and that isn't gonna stop! You should have thought about what would happen to me if you dropped out of college and tell Fi you love her!"   
With that Carey ran up behind Fi who was busy arguing with Jack. 

Clu shook his head and went to run over to Fi but stopped when he saw a shining ball of light shining brightly in front of him.   
"Welcome to my world Clu" 

**Chapter 4-**

"Being the big brother is hard enough but now I have to be the big brother of a crazy law breaking little sister searching for the   
paranormal. Man life is so hard"   
Fi rolled her eyes; her brother always had to make some sort of remark to her.   
"Yeah well I have to be the little sister of a pig-headed, stubborn, over-logical, parental, obliviously blind scully wannabe"   
Jack and Fi faced each other ready to battle it out.   
"Come on you two! We're here for a reason... Clu will you help me out here?"   
Carey waited for Clu to chime in but he never did.   
"Clu?"   
Carey turned around with Fi and Jack and noticed that he was nowhere in sight.   
"Where is he Jack?"   
Jack shrugged turning on his flashlight.   
"Carey?"   
Fi shook his head looking around the room.   
***Oh no! Where is he?*** Fi's eyes frantically scanned the room looking for Clu but he was nowhere in sight.** *Where would he go?***   
"Clu!"   
"Yes?"   
Fi, Jack and Carey turned around to see Clu leaning against the door frame smiling at them. He was twirling his flashlight in his hands humming a tune with an evil smile on his face.   
"Clu where were you? I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, it's just that mom and dad blamed me for you dropping out and I had to take it out on someone"   
"Oh it's fine with me big brother... no biggie"   
Carey shrugged and Jack rolled his eyes but Fi stood still looking at the Clu standing in front of her... he didn't seem like the Clu she had hugged a few minutes ago, he was different.   
"No hello Clu I was worried about you?"   
Fi looked behind her but Carey and Jack had already taken off.   
"Hi Clu, I was worried about you"   
Fi stumbled back when Clu walked towards her. He had a sinister look in his eyes not the usual sweet Clu look.   
"What's wrong Fi? You're not afraid of me are you?"   
Fi gulped. Clu was scaring her... he was acting strange and un-like Clu.   
"Of course not Clu! I would never be scared of you... is there a reason I should be scared of you?"   
Clu laughed... she was certainly one of the smarter ones but of course she was his little duck so he wouldn't expect any lesser.   
"Of course not.... unless you think that I'm a scary person little duck"   
"I don't find you scary Clu...little duck?"   
Fi looked back at Clu and now knew where she had heard that humming before.... that look before....Bricriu.   
"By your silence I take that you realized that I'm baaaacckk. Of course how could I hide it from you little duck?"   
"What do you want? And why take Clu? Why not just come after me?"   
Clu laughed and waved his hand and two chairs came flying.   
"Take a seat my dear. Just coming after you would be too easy but coming after poor lovesick Clu was so much more fun and interesting"   
Fi fidgeted in her seat and stared at Bricriu in shock when he said lovesick Clu.... lovesick? It couldn't be.   
"Yes it could be little duck. He's a lovesick little puppy and it all thanks to you. Your little blonde friend has it bad for you...isn't   
love a confusion matter?"   
"Sorry Clu"   
Before Bricriu could say anything Fi grabbed her chair and hit Clu over with it.   
"Again I'm so sorry Clu but this is for your own good"   
Fi stopped talking when the lights went out.   
"FI!"   
Fi turned her head when she heard Jack's yelling but turned back to Clu who was passed out on the floor.   
"Don't worry Clu, I'll get you back"   
Fi kissed Clu on the forehead and ran off into the direction of Jack's voice... she looked back at Clu and knew what she had to do.   
"Sorry Jack but a girl has to do what a girl has to do"   
Fi ran back over to Clu lying him against the wall. Fi took out her bandana and wrapped it around his head where he had cut it when he fell.   
"Okay now that hurt"   
Fi looked up and stumbled back when Clu jumped up.   
"But I must say... wrapping the bandana around my wound... nice"   
"Give me back Clu!"   
Fi faced Bricriu with a brave look on her face... ***I'm not backing down this time***   
"Now why would I do that? This body has so much to offer and his human emotions are outstanding... I've never seen someone care about someone of the opposite sex as he does... well there was young Jackie, your dear older brother but his emotions towards you are different"   
Fi knew she should be helping Clu but this could be the last time she could find out how Jack really felt.   
"How does Jack feel?"   
"Well we are off the subject but he cares deeply for you. You are are the one who makes him smile when he is down but he doesn't want you to know that... he loves you"   
Fi smiled.   
"And Clu?"   
Clu laughed.   
"Well blondie's feelings are quite interesting... very fun to mess with. He thinks you're beautiful and perfect in every way. His   
feelings run deep and lately he cannot escape them. He doesn't quite know when his feelings started but all he knows is that they aren't going away. Okay enough... I'm getting bored. Now what?" 

**Chapter 5-**

Jack fell over an uneven floorboard dropping his flashlight. He was starting to get worried, he had called for his sister over and over and she had not answered him once... that was so not like her, was she mad at him?   
"Fiona!"   
Jack would have turned to Carey for comfort or help but Jack had lost Carey around 10 or 15 minutes ago. The house was big and it had a lot of curves and with the lights off he could not see a thing.   
"Fi Phillips! Get your butt over wherever I am right now!"   
Jack knew he sounded silly but he was officially freaked out. He knew they fought a lot but he needed her so much in his life. He needed to know when he woke up in the morning that she would be there. He needed to know that no matter what she was always going to be his little sister. He needed that so much and now he was fearing he didn't have that anymore.   
"Clu!?"   
And what is up with Clu? Jack thought to himself. Jack had noted that Clu was acting differently this week but now he was really acting weird, as if he was someone else... like someone took him over.   
"Impossible. Now don't start acting like Fi... come on you're the logical one, the one that has his feet on the ground... the level   
headed one"   
Jack continued to search for his flashlight with his hand... man I feel as if I'm blind or something Jack thought.   
"Aha!"   
Jack grabbed his flashlight turning it on. He scanned the room... he had no idea where he was.   
"Great! I broke the law, lost my sister and my two friends---"   
Jack looked down at his watch which had broken.   
"Broke my watch and we are late for dinner... argh"   
Jack walked around the room trying to look for a way into the hallway but stopped when he saw a picture of a familiar face.   
"Dad?"   
Jack ran up to the picture and touched it and gasped when it transformed into a picture of him and Fi at the crop circles.   
"No way!"   
Jack stumbled back and fell over a chair. 

"Walking all alone in a scary old house isn't that bad... I'm cool. I'm not scared the least bit"   
Carey jumped when he bumped into a wall.   
"Okay... maybe a little"   
Carey shrugged glad that he hadn't lost his flashlight.   
"Yeah only my brother and two best friends... I am now officially a whacko... talking to myself...geez"   
Carey tried to smile but his fear had taken him prisoner and he could do nothing but fear for Fi. She may be young but she could get herself in a lot of trouble.... she had a curious mind and a brave heart and that was the ingredients for disaster.   
Carey stopped in the middle of the hallway which seemed to be getting longer and longer by the minute when a door opened up.   
"Did anyone say open sesame? I know I didn't"   
Carey laughed at himself, no one was there to answer him... but then he got a freaked out look on his face when he thought about the idea of someone answering him. Carey ran into the room and relaxed his body when he saw his surroundings. It looked like an old granny room... with blue flower wall paper and pretty glass unicorns.   
"Aww how cute!"   
Carey picked up the glass unicorn and noticed how stupid he sounded but he just loved glass ornaments and antiques such as glass unicorns. His mom grew up on them and she had tons of them when they lived in a regular house so it was just normal to him.   
"Well at least I know this room isn't all freaky and hau---"   
Carey stopped when he saw figures moving through the blue flowers wallpaper.   
"I just jinxed myself"   
Carey stumbled back when he saw a face try to find it's way out of the wallpaper he bumped into a wall and screamed when he felt something grab him.   
"AAAAAHHHH!"   
Carey struggled to get free of the hands grabbing him but they were so tight. 

Fi turned away from Bricriu when she heard first Jack scream and then   
Carey.   
"What are you doing to them?"   
Bricriu touched her on the forehead and flashes of what happened flew through her mind.   
"No! Stop it! Leave them alone!" 

Fi's scream echoed through the house and the arms finally let go of Carey and he ran out the room.   
"Fi!"   
He ran through the hallways as fast as he could... he had to find her. 

The picture went flying at Jack and he ducked but the picture came back for him. Jack threw his flashlight at the picture breaking it but all kinds of other items were flying at him. 

"I said leave them alone! Leave my brother alone!" 

The scream once again echoed through the house and all the items flying at Jack stopped and dropped to the ground. Jack grabbed his flashlight and ran out of the room and into the hallway.   
"Fi!" 

The two boy's voices echoed.   
"Aahh!"   
Jack turned his flashlight on whatever he bumped into and smiled to himself when he saw Carey.   
"We have to find Fi and Clu and get out of this house as fast as we can... this house is creepy Jack"   
"No doubt about that Carey"   
Carey felt himself walking or running but he knew that he wasn't moving... Carey looked down at the rug underneath them and before he could say anything Jack and him fell down and went flying down the hall.   
"This is too creepy!"   
Jack tried to answer but couldn't get any words out of his mouth. 

"You stop this now and you give me Clu back! Your games aren't funny and they aren't fun and I'm tired of it and you!"   
Clu wiggled his fingers and the chair and him floated up in the air where Fi could not get to him.   
"Naughty naughty... it is not you who tells me what to do but it is me who tells you what to do"   
Fi rolled her eyes.   
"Oh darn! I can't be the dominator of this relationship. I'm not kidding Bricriu. I mean every word I'm saying and if you know what is good for you--- you will do what I say!"   
An evil laugh escaped Clu's mouth.... who does she think she is?   
"I said get down here now!"   
The ring on Fi's thumb started to glow and next thing Bricriu knew he dropped along with chair on the floor.   
"How did you do that? Tell me now little duck!"   
Fi was as shocked as Bricriu was.   
"I have no idea! Whoa that was so weird!"   
Fi who usually waved her hands around when she talked stopped when she saw items following her hands movement. She waved her hand left and a chair followed her.   
"How am I doing this?"   
Clu shook his head not being able to say anything because of the shock.   
"It---- it's the ring"   
Clu pointed to the glowing ring on Fi's thumb. Fi looked back at Bricriu who now had a look of fear painted on his face. 

**Chapter 5-**

"This is all Fi's fault!"   
Thoughts flew Jack's head as the carpet ride continued. He was so mad at his sister for getting them in this predicament. She always got him in trouble... it didn't matter where they went... if Fi was there trouble was looming.   
"Uh... Houston we have a problem"   
Carey pointed to the fire place which had fire in it.... Jack finally gulped when he realized that was where the carpet was taking them.   
"On the count of three we jump"   
Carey nodded but didn't know if he could do it, not knowing if could move.   
"1---2--"   
Before Jack could say three Carey jumped off the carpet grabbing Jack along with him.   
"That wasn't the plan!"   
Jack screamed as him and Carey went tumbling finally crashing into a wall.   
"Ouch"   
Carey pulled himself up and pulled Jack up with him... Jack looked at Carey throwing him a dirty look.   
"That wasn't the plan! On THREE we jump not on two! I wasn't ready for that!"   
"Exactly my point, see you were taken by surprise instead you would of been to scared to move on three"   
Jack dusted himself off.   
"So you're saying that you were helping me?"   
"Exactly"   
Jack grumbled.   
"Let's just find my sister and Clu... I'm really worried"   
Carey nodded and the two guys walked off still shocked over their carpet ride. 

"Now come on little duck... I was just playing around"   
Fi stared at Bricriu who was stumbling back every step she made.   
"Are you afraid of me Bricriu?"   
Fi couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of fear on Bricriu's face but then questions started to fill her mind... why was he so scared of her?   
"Look you can have your friend back... just don't do anything harsh"   
Fi saw Bricriu keep staring down at her ring. The Ring! Fi thought. It had to have some sort of power that was scaring Bricriu.   
"What's up with the ring Bricriu? For once in my whole existence since I met you--- you are afraid of me. Truth"   
Clu shook his head. She was too smart for her own good and she had powers that she had yet to understand... she didn't even understand the strength of her powers.   
"It's not just the ring... it's you little duck. You have the Celtic blood in you... it runs through your veins... pumps inside your body.   
"Huh?"   
Fi fidgeted with her ring and stared at Bricriu trying to see if there was any part of Clu still in there.   
"The book of spells you encountered two years ago--"   
"Yeah that was when I thought I turned Jack into a dragon and me and M&M met the strangeling and----"   
"Enough little duck, let me finish. That book was destined to be in your hands.. not your father's... yours. It was destined only for your eyes. You don't find the paranormal...it finds you. You have a awesome power inside of you little duck and the spirits are afraid of it, horrified by your strength. You're a witch"   
Fi looked at Bricriu with shock in her eyes. I'm a witch!? Fi knew there was something special in her past but she had no idea that this was it.   
"Don't second guess Fiona. It is your destiny... there is no defying that. You're special... you've always been special... since the day you were born the spirits were worried about you. When your brother said you were a blessing he didn't understand the true meaning of what he was saying because you are a blessing... not only to your family but to the spirits and everything else out there"   
"Why are you here? If what you're saying is true then why weren't you afraid when I told you give my brother back when we first met?"   
"Because you didn't have control over your powers and there was nothing you could do to me but the older you get the stronger your powers become"   
"When do I get my powers exactly... you know get to use them?"   
"You have them as of now. When you turn 16 your powers start to turn and interact with your body. Your powers will get stronger with each passing day and you will also be appointed a guardian to help you"   
Fi faced Bricriu.   
"And who is my guardian?"   
"Hold on let me exit this body"   
Fi watched Bricriu escape Clu's body and him faint falling to the ground.   
"There... I did as you asked."   
"And who is my guardian Bricriu? Please I have to know"   
"I am"   
Fi stared at Bricriu... no wonder he has been following me around.   
"I still don't understand... what are my powers? Am I a bad witch?"   
"Quite the contrary young Phillips... you are a very good witch. White power surrounds you... it's your aura. You will have lots of powers. Moving things, freezing time, seeing the future--"   
Fi laughed.   
"Like Charmed? Cool"   
Bricriu laughed but silenced when he saw Clu waking up.   
"He's almost awake... I must finish. Sort of like those witches on that show but so much more... levitation, astral projection, turning your body into liquid.... I will teach you."   
"Fi?"   
Clu rubbed his head.   
"I must go now"   
"How will I get hold of you?"   
"Call and I shall come"   
With that Bricriu disappeared but leaving a kiss on Fi's cheek before leaving. ***So Will o Wisps can kiss*** Fi silently laughed.   
"Clu!"   
Fi ran over to Clu and helped him up. 

"Fi! Clu!"   
Jack and Carey ran over to Fi and Clu giving Fi angry and bewildered looks.   
"Can we get out of here sis?"   
"Yeah"   
Fi pulled on Clu and they all ran out of the house. 

**Chapter 6-**

"So---"   
Clu turned to Fi who was walking beside Jack and Carey.   
"Is anyone gonna tell me what happened in that house? Or am I gonna just act like it never happened?"   
Jack and Carey looked up at Clu who had a confused look on his face like usual.   
"Act like it never happened"   
Clu rolled his eyes at Carey and Jack's comment and watched them walk on the bus.   
"So what really happened?"   
Fi looked up at Clu avoiding straight eye contact.   
"Oh nothing much. Broke into the house and we found nothing.Nada.Zip"   
Clu stared at her with his loving eyes but Fi tore away downcasting her eyes.   
"See you inside Clu"   
Fi ran on the bus not looking behind her leaving a very confused Clu behind. 

Clu sat down on the bus steps not wanting to go inside. He was confused as in why Fi was purposely avoiding his stare... avoiding him. ***Is she mad at me?*** He thought he made up for him keeping secrets from her but now she was like not even looking at him, as if she was ashamed to.   
"Man! Whatever I did... I messed up bad!"   
Clu wasn't sure what he had done but it had to be bad for Fi not want to talk to him or look at him. She was usually ready to tell him everything but the way she had purposely talked to Jack the whole way back and whenever he had said something would look at Carey made him think she hated him or something.   
"No! She can't hate me!"   
The desperation in Clu's voice was very noticeable. If she hates where does that leave me? I love her and she hates me.   
Clu got up and stomped onto the bus, his eyes full of sadness and anger.   
"Fi can we talk?"   
Fi looked up from her laptop and forced a smile for Clu but she could see that he saw straight through it.   
"Sure but I'm kinda busy... updating my website and all"   
"I don't mind... I'll do all the talking"   
Clu walked into Fi's room and sat on her bed watching her update her site.   
"Hey I don't remember that"   
Clu leaned over Fi and pointed to a paragraph.   
"Which one?"   
Clu leaned in closer and pointed to the specific paragraph... Fi looked at Clu and he backed off.   
"Sorry Fi. Look did I do something like awful to you or something to make you want to avoid me?"   
Fi shook her head. ***Where is Bricriu when I need him?***   
"No it's just that maybe we are spending too much time together... maybe you should be spending some time with your brother"   
Clu looked back at Fi and felt his heart break.   
"You don't like me hanging around? I thought we were buddies, buddies hang out you know"   
Fi felt her heart breaking seeing the face on Clu but he could never feel about her the way she wanted him too... even after what Bricriu said... it was just impossible.   
"Clu.... I just think that maybe you should be hanging out with Jack and Carey you know doing the guy thing. Or maybe you should hang with that girl you like"   
Clu looked at Fi and desperately wanted to tell her she was that girl he liked... Fi was acting so shy around him....something had happenedin the house.   
Fi turned her back and looked at her computer screen but could feel Clu's eyes staring at her. She wanted to turn around around and tell him everything but didn't.   
"What happened in the house to make you want to stop hanging out with me?"   
Fi slightly tapped at her keyboard typing nothing just appearing like   
she was.   
"Nothing happened Clu. You don't want some teenager cramping your style... you got moves Clu"   
Fi looked at Clu and watched him get up.   
"Fine whatever... you know where I am"   
Clu walked out of Fi's room sadly wanting to turn around but not. 

"This is awful!"   
Fi threw herself on her bed and silently cried in her pillow... she was pushing her best friend away.   
"Well little duck... it was your own doing"   
Fi sniffled and looked up at Bricriu.   
"Oh shut up! What do you want anyways?"   
Fi got up and laid on her stomach.   
"To see how you were... since I'm your guardian and all I decided to check up on you"   
The anger in Fi started to rise and she felt as if she were going to cry.   
"I'm so mad!"   
"Uh-oh.. duck and cover"   
A chair went flying across the room along with her mirror. Fi opened up her eyes and saw the mess she made... she looked back at Bricriu.   
"In all time little duck. Here comes your brother... gotta go"   
Bricriu made a whistling sound and all the broken glass and chair pieces went back to normal. 

"Hey what was that sound?"   
Fi turned to Jack and he noticed the redness of her eyes.   
"You've been crying sis?"   
Fi nodded and he put his arm around her.   
"Why? What happened?" 

Fi snuggled up in her brother's arms.   
"Me and Clu aren't friends anymore..."   
Fi started from the beginning telling Jack every single detail of her story.   
"And it hurts so much Jack!"   
Fi hugged her brother who had a blank look on his face held on to his little sister...comforting her.   
"Ssshhh Fi... I'm here."   
Jack rocked Fi back and forth in his arms until she finally went to sleep. He put her in bed and covered her up watching her sleep.   
"Night sis"   
Jack leaned in and gave Fi a kiss on the forehead and shut her door leaving her room. Suddenly anger filled his body when he thought about how his sister was crying and the look on sadness on her face. Jack remembered how she had cried like that and how he swore he wouldn't let anything make her cry again and he couldn't believe it was Clu. Someone he trusted his sister with.Someone he trusted.   
"Hey Jack... what's wrong?"   
Carey looked at Jack and saw the look of anger in his eyes.   
"Where's your back-stabbing... no good little brother?!"   
Carey grabbed Jack by the arm, trying to calm him down.   
"Whoa Hercules... calm down"   
Jack tried to relax but couldn't.   
"Now what did my brother do to make you so mad?"   
"He made my sister cry! I don't know why he made her cry but he made her cry"   
Carey was shocked. That wasn't like Clu to do.   
"Wait you don't know the whole story.. Don't you want to get the whole story before you go pummel Clu?"   
Jack thought for a minute.   
"NOPE! 

**Chapter 7-**

"Come on Jack this isn't necessary! Why don't you let Fi and Clu work this out on their own?"   
Jack stared at Carey like that was the stupidest question he could ask and to Jack it was. He was his sister's protector and if anyone hurt her they hurt him and it especially hurt him that it was Clu that was causing all this tension and anger.   
"You don't get it!"   
Jack got up and was pushed down by Carey. He had to find a way to talk Jack out of this... sure Jack didn't look tough but when it came to Fi he was.   
"What don't I get? I'm a big brother too and I got all the duties and worries that you do... you're not the only one"   
Getting more angry Jack pushed Carey back forcefully and got up with no look of remorse on his face. Carey pushed himself up and watched Jack stomp off in a mad fit... he sure had a short fuse Carey thought. Carey knew there was nothing more he could do to help his little brother... he had tried.   
"Clu you're gonna have to get out of this problem by yourself"   
It didn't help that Carey was still mad at Clu for him getting yelled at by his parents. He was still seeing red and hadn't even thought about to talking to Molly or anybody he just let it happen. 

Jack gulped and got ready to go inside the room and confront his best friend.... he was gonna lose Clu forever. Things were changing fast and all Jack knew was that no one made his little sister... his baby sister cry and there was no way he was going to let Clu get off the hook. Jack threw the door open and stared at Clu who was lying on his bed with earphones on reading a book.   
"Hey! We need to talk!"   
Jack jerked the earphones off of Clu's ears and grabbed the book out of Clu's hand and threw it across the room and stared at Clu with anger in his eyes.   
"Dude I was reading that! What is your problem... storming in here in a mad fit?"   
Jack paced back and forth trying to calm down his anger finally realizing he was being irrasional... he at least to hear Clu's side of the story.   
"You have my sister real upset and at first I wasn't going to even hear your side of the story... but tell me your side"   
Jack sat down on his bed and awaited Clu's side.   
"I love her... that's all I can say"   
Jack felt his blood rise and the next thing he knew he had punched Clu.   
"Sorry"   
Clu pushed himself up from the floor and felt his lip which was bleeding.   
"You punched me! You big jerk!"   
Clu dodged for Jack and the two got into a fist fight. 

"Fi!"   
Fi looked up from her computer screen and saw Carey standing in front of her with an impatient look on his face.   
"What?"   
"It's Clu and Jack... they're fighting in their room"   
Carey ran off and Fi jumped up.   
"Bricriu!"   
Bricriu appeared in front of her like he always did when she called.   
"Yes my dear?"   
Fi stamped her foot.   
"They're fighting! Make them stop! Please! You're the only one that can freeze things and do stuff like that"   
Bricriu snickered... being Fi Phillips's guardian wasn't the easiest job on the earth but it did make him feel special... having her always ask her to do stuff for her but it was his duty to teach her how to use her powers.   
"No young Phillips... you can stop this.... I must leave you to do what you must... call me again and I shall come"   
With that Bricriu disappeared.   
"Darn guardian slash ball of light! Here I go"   
Fi ran out of her room and into Jack's and saw Carey standing back not doing a thing while Clu and Jack fought. 

"Hey stop it you two!"   
Fi ran to tear them apart but was grabbed and stopped by Carey.   
"Don't try to stop them... you'll get your hand bitten off... litterally"   
Fi watched them fight and the words Bricriu had said to her rung in her ear. She knew what she had to do.   
"Stop it! Now!"   
Fi threw her hands up closing her eyes tightly. Silence filled the room and she felt no one breathing on her or watching her.   
"Hey guys?"   
Fi opened her eyes and gasped at what was going in the room.   
"Hey honey"   
Fi screamed and slammed the door shut in her mother's face.   
"Um... Jack is getting undressed mom"   
Molly looked at the wooden door with surprise in her eyes.   
"And you're in there?"   
"Yeah"   
"Okay baby" 

Fi listened to the sound of her mother's footsteps start to fade and turned her eyes back to the Carey, Clu and Jack. They were frozen. Still. Not moving... not even to breathe.   
"Oh no... I did a Piper"   
Bricriu who was in the faint background laughed to himself when she compared what she did to a tv show. She was surely just beginning to learn the length of her powers. Beginners were always fun to watch but knowing who the beginner was he knew she would soon... very soon not be a beginner. After all she was Fiona Phillips. He laughed once more and vanished leaving Fi to clean up her dirty work. 

"Okay... I got this down easy"   
Fi ran over to Jack and pulled him away from Clu and laid him next to her feet.... she walked away from Jack and pushed Clu over to his desk and quickly walked back over to Jack.   
"Okay, now time to unfreeze you guys"   
Fi closed her eyes and concentrated and threw her hands up in the same movement she did before and smiled when she felt Jack moving around. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw Jack looking up at her with curious and bewildered eyes.   
"Hi Jack"   
She waved to him and smiled.   
"Hey sis... how are you? Me fine"   
Fi helped Jack up and caught Clu getting up from the corner of her eye.   
"Hey how did I get over to the desk?"   
Jack gritted his teeth.   
"Maybe you fell in love with it"   
Fi hit Jack on the back making him shut up but then looked over at Clu.   
"In love?"   
Before Fi could reply Jack pulled Fi away and dragged her in her room. 

"I don't like it Fi. You know you and him together.... as a couple"   
Fi stared at Jack and noticed that he was having a hard time with dealing this.   
"Maybe because for the longest time I've been the only guy in your life or maybe because it's Clu... but please don't go out with him. I know this is so selfish of me but you're mine! The only good thing I got in my life and I don't want to share it with my best friend... I shouldn't have to"   
Thoughts raced through Fi's mind and she knew that the feelings Clu were feeling were sincere but now she was torn. Torn between choosing between Clu and his newfound feelings or choosing Jack.   
"You shouldn't have to choose Jack... neither should I... but I do. I do have to choose and that's not fair! That's like someone giving me the chance to have daddy back in my life or giving up you"   
Jack knew what he was asking was selfish and hard and not fair to ask Fi but he didn't want Clu to have his sister... he couldn't let that happen... he feared he was losing his little sister.   
"Please"   
Fi saw the pleading look Jack was giving her and she knew that Jack wasn't going to back out of the question and that he was going to makeher choose.   
"Why should I have to choose? What makes that fair? What if I asked you to give up Gabe or me?"   
"I would choose you. You're my sister Fi and I love you more then anything in this world. I love Gabe but without life wouldn't be as much fun it is. Dad's gone... he's dead Fi... I've accepted that but   
losing you would be too much.... I would freak"   
Fi felt tears fill her eyes and fall down her face. Jack inched in closer and wiped them away with his loving hands.   
"Sshh... don't cry"   
Jack hugged her with all his might knowing this might be the last time he got to do that.   
"I love you Jack, no doubt about that. You're my big brother and there is no one bigger in my life then you. You were the one that taught me how to be strong and never be ashamed of who I am and what our name counts for. You made me smile, cry, laugh but most of all grow"   
They held on tighter.   
"And If I have to choose... I choose....." 

**Chapter 8-**

Jack stared at Fi with worry and love in his eyes... her next words changed everything. Her decision changed everything.   
"I choose.... I choose...."   
Fi kept stammering trying to avoid her brother's stare, she knew in a few minutes everything would be different and that it would never go to the way it used to be and a part of her wanted to cry and crawl up under a rock and never come back. She was terrifed at what she was losing... if she chose Clu, she would lose her big brother forever and that would literally kill her but if she chose Jack, she would always second guess her relationship/friendship with Clu and never know.   
"Wait Fi"   
Jack brought his hand up before Fi could say anything that could possibly break his heart.   
"I know this is hard for you but before you choose let me say one thing then you can choose and not look back. I'm your brother and that is never going to go away sis but Clu if you choose him... will have the title as your 'boyfriend' and one day that title will go away but me being your brother won't. I'll always love you no matter what"   
Jack smiled and kissed Fi on the forehead but felt his reality start to slip... flashes of him and Fi playing when they were younger flew through his mind and he sadly turned away and walked out of her room leaving Fi to regret this whole thing. She was losing her brother. 

The morning sunlight shone into Fiona Phillips's room showing the beauty of the day... they had just arrived in Portland, Oregon and they had a beautiful scenery but 16 year old Fi Phillips had nothing to smile about. Usually she was chipper and cheery to be somewhere different but she had no reason to be.. she had no Clu to make her laugh and no Jack to determine her.   
"Being 16 sucks"   
Fi grabbed her blue bathrobe and wrapped herself in it and walked into the kitchen where Jack, Clu and Carey sat at the kitchen table in silence.   
"At least they're not trying to kill each other"   
Fi gulped and sat down next to Jack who had peeked his head up when she first came in and immediately went back to the book he was reading. Clu had smiled but when Carey gave him a look he stopped and Carey had waved.   
"Oregon huh?"   
Jack nodded his head and continued to read his book but would often throw Clu a dirty look that Fi saw and so did Carey... neither one said a word.   
"Um... so Clu.... can we talk?"   
Clu popped his head up in amazement that she wanted to talk to him and resisted to stick his tongue out at his older brother.   
"Alone please?"   
Fi motioned for Clu to meet her outside the bus and walked outside and waited for him. Jack downcasted his eyes hiding his sadness. 

"Hey Fi"   
Clu hopped down the stairs and stood next to Fi and noticed the sad look on her face.   
"Someone get dumped?"   
Fi finally looked up at Clu and managed to smile at him but he knew what was going on she was sure of it.   
"I love you too"   
Clu smiled widely but knew that she wasn't finished and decided to be quiet and let her finish.   
"I was forced to face my feelings last night and I was also force to make a decision between you and Jack and I thought about it all last night and I have decided that I love you a whole lot Clu"   
Fi leaned in and kissed Clu with so much passion in her eyes and the kiss.   
"But you chose Jack?"   
Fi looked at Clu and closed her eyes holding on to Clu, his words still burning into her memory... his smile burning it's way in there and last but not last his lips and how they felt.   
"He's my brother---"   
That was all she needed to say... Clu understood but he didn't want to let go. For once in his life he got what he wanted and he knew it was no longer his.   
"I understand. Blood is thicker then water"   
"You're more then water... you're kool-aid... sweet and cool"   
Fi managed to get a smile from Clu and the two walked on the bus. 

Jack put his book down and faced what he had to face everyday.   
"Well I don't except this and I don't respect it but I gues---"   
Clu stopped Jack by cutting him off.   
"Don't worry.... she chose you"   
Clu walked off sadly and Carey followed him. 

"Wait little brother! I have an apology to make"   
Clu shook his head... he didn't want Carey's pity.   
"No need, you didn't make her choose Jack over me"   
"Not about that. When you two were fighting, I could of stopped him but I didn't because I was too mad at you. Sorry about that"   
The two brothers looked at each other and both smiled.   
"Yeah well love sucks... I just had to say that. I love her and I know she loves me but she chose her brother over me... man that sounds pathetic" 

Fi sat down next to Jack who still had a look of shock in his eyes.   
"I love him Jack but I loved you first and plus my love for you is stronger"   
Fi pulled out a picture of Fi and Jack playing when they were younger and handed it to Jack and he smiled.   
"Ya know, you can always change your mind... I don't mind"   
"Yes you do and I feel that is not exactly the end like we all guessed it would be. We're still here... no meteor crashing down destroying the earth"   
Jack put his arm around his sister and looked up when he saw his mother walk in with a look of weirdness pasted on.   
"What's wrong mom?"   
Jack looked at her with his pondering eyes. 

"Okay some weirds thing have happened on this tour and even I have to admit that to you kids but something weird happened last night that changes my views towards everything"   
Fi looked at her mom.   
"What mom? You can tell me and Jack"   
"Yeah mom" 

"What was Fi doing in your room while you were getting undressed?"   
Jack looked at his mom and then at Fi with a look of utter confusion on his face... Fi just laughed.   
"That's not an answer baby! What were you doing in his room"   
"Yeah Fi and why can't I remember that? And why in the world would I let you in my room while I was undressing?"   
Fi got up and continued to laugh and made her way to her room leaving Jack and Molly confused as ever. 

"So in the end I chose Jack because well I don't really know why I chose him but all I know that the world didn't end like we thought it would and Clu and Jack are actually talking---"   
Fi looked out her window and smiled at the scene... two birds playing.   
"To each other... isn't that the coolest? Sure they're not the same but they're certaintly not hating each other anymore. Carey and Clu are still on war grounds with each other but Carey is beginning to forgive Clu and get this Clu is a roadie! isn't that the funniest? Since he dropped out of school Ned is making him one of the crew and when Clu asked Mr. B. Why he didn't do that to Carey when they first found out Ned said because he was the guitarist... how funny. Me and Jack are closer then we have ever been and that is the coolest thing that has happened on our way to Oregon which is a cool place to be by the way, oh and that haunted house that me, Jack, Clu, Carey and yes you Bricriu encountered when we were in Hope Springs was so cool and the way arms grabbed Carey out of the granny wallpaper was so cool. Wish I could of been there. And I learned I'm a witch... a good one though... a blessing. lol! I'm so pysched. Bricriu and me are friends now and he is my guardian and he is gonna teach me how to use my powers and---"   
"Be there in a second mom!"   
"I actually froze time and Jack, Clu and Carey but still! I also know how to move things with the movement of my hand... So I can do Pipers and Prues but I don't know how to Phoebes yet. Bricriu thinks it's funny that I compare my powers to Charmed but I think it's fitting ya know. I will soon to do a Claire... astral projection! I'm so there. So me and Clu kissed and it was the most heartfelt kiss ever but then as I said before I chose Jack... things can only get better from here! If that's possible! Jack and my mom are calling me to go check out the sunny beaches of Florida... We're in Florida now and out of Oregon. Plus I get to hear Carey's new song and see Clu working on the bus.. in a tanktop... oh the wonders. bye all and continue to be 'so weird'"   
Fi smiled and waited for the beep that said her website had been updated.   
"Beep"   
"Updated and better then ever. Coming!" 

Fi smiled to herself one more time and walked off the bus and patted Clu on the head who gave her a smile.   
"Wanna come to the beach?"   
Jack nodded.   
"Yeah it will be fun Clu"   
"Sure why not? This work thing is driving me insane. Did I tell you guys that I was allergic to work?"   
Jack looked at Clu as if he was crazy.   
"What did you get shots and tests taken?"   
"Well no"   
"Then you're not actually allergic"   
"But---"   
Fi pushed herself between Jack and Clu and looked up at Clu giving him a smile.   
"He has a point there" 

THE END.


End file.
